A Window to the Past
by Lovely-Laura
Summary: Ich öffnete die Augen. Vor mir sah ich eine riesige Menschenmenge und einen großen roten Zug. Und neben mir stand ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren.Tom Riddle...? SelfInsert


**Eine Shoppingtour mit Folgen**

Es war ein ganz normaler Tag, wie jeder andere Ferientag. Ich saß in meinem Zimmer und schaute aus dem Fenster. Irgendwie sah es nach Regen aus. Dunkle Wolken verdeckten die Sonne und es war kälter als für diese Jahreszeit üblich. Es ging auf den Herbst zu und wie so oft in dieser Zeit wurde meine Laune immer schlechter. Auch heute fühlte ich mich nicht gut, wollte meiner Freundin Yvette aber nicht die Laune verderben und hatte ihr deswegen zu einer Shoppingtour zugesagt. In einer halben Stunde wollte sie hier sein, doch wie ich sie kannte, würde sie schon in einer viertel Stunde hier sein.

Eigentlich mochte ich Yvette nicht besonders, sie war das genaue Gegenteil von mir, aber aus irgendeinem Grund hingen wir die ganze Zeit in der Schule zusammen rum. Wenigstens meine Freizeit konnte ich allein und in Ruhe verbringen.

Ich war ein Einzelgänger-Typ, was ich aber meist daraus schloss, dass meine besten Freunde relativ weit entfernt von mir wohnten. Außerdem hatten mich meine so genannten „Freunde", mit denen ich in eine Klasse ging, einfach schon zu oft verraten, als das ich noch gerne mit ihnen zu tun haben wollte.

Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als es an der Tür klingelte. Ich schaute mir noch einmal eines meiner Lieblingsposter an der Wand an, auf dem Harry, Hermione und Ron zu sehen waren. Wie gern hätte ich doch auch so gute freunde gehabt und wie gern hätte ich mir gewünscht auch zaubern zu können. Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Hey! Bist du fertig?", kam es fröhlich zwitschernd von der anderen Seite der Tür.

„Jaah, gleich", antwortete ich schärfer, als beabsichtigt.

Widerwillig stand ich auf und zog mir Schuhe und Jacke an. Ich hob meine Tasche auf und schaute ein letztes Mal auf das Poster.

„Ihr Glücklichen…", sagte ich zum Abschied zu den Dreien, die mir entgegen blickten und öffnete dann die Tür, um mich mit Yvette auf den Weg zu machen.

Wie immer, wenn wir nach Kassel fuhren, nahmen wir den Zug. dafür, dass heute viele Leute frei hatten, war es verdammt leer im Zug. Wir waren die einzigen im Abteil und das kam mir auch ganz Recht. Denn so konnte ich mich beruhigt zurück lehnen und musste mir nicht dauernd Gedanken darüber machen, was die Leute denken mussten, wenn sie Yvette dauernd quasseln hörten, während sie sich dauernd in ihrem Mini-Spiegel anschaute.

Ich lehnte meine Stirn an die kalte Scheibe und betrachtete die Landschaft draußen. Ein kleiner Wald und viele Hügel zogen in rauschender Geschwindigkeit an uns vorbei. Ab und zu konnte man einen Blick auf den nahe gelegenen Fluss erhaschen. Doch all das hatte längst nicht so viel Magie, wie ich mir die Welt um Hogwarts vorstellte.

Meine Gedanken drifteten ab, weg von Yvette, weg von dem Zug, in dem wir saßen und weg von dieser Welt. Ich stellte mir vor, wie es wohl sein mochte im Hogwarts-Express zu sitzen, wie es sein musste, zu wissen, dass man in ein paar Stunden als Zauberschüler in einer der wenigen Schulen für Zauberei ankommen würde, während eine wunderschöne Landschaft von Wäldern und Feldern, von Bergen und Tälern an einem vorbei zog.

Ich hatte das Gefühl genau in diesem Augenblick im Hogwarts-Express zu sitzen und wollte die Augen öffnen, um mich davon zu überzeugen, als mich das Quietschen des anhaltenden Zuges und Yvettes Hand auf meinem Arm aufweckten. Ich war doch tatsächlich eingedöst! Schnell schnappte ich mir meine Tasche und lief hinter Yvette her. Diese wartete draußen auf dem Bahnsteig auf mich und schaute mich empört an, als ich endlich auftauchte.

„Na endlich, du Schlafmütze.", raunte sie mir zu, als ich bei ihr ankam.

Ich antwortete ihr darauf jedoch nichts, denn ich hatte schon vor einiger Zeit gelernt, dass bei einer Erwiderung auf eine von Yvettes schnippischen Aussagen schnell ein Streit entstehen konnte.

Stattdessen fragte ich sie: „Können wir dann?"

„Natürlich!", antwortete sie mir mit dieser schrecklich zwitschernden Stimme.

Als wir aus dem Bahnhof kamen und an der Ampel warteten, fragte ich mich, ob wir nicht auch schneller in die Innenstadt kommen konnten. Und so fragte ich Yvette: „Meinst du, wir wären schneller in der Stadt, wenn wir da vorne rechts abbiegen würden?"

Ich deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Bürogebäude vor uns und die damit verbundene Straße, die nach rechts führte. So wie ich Yvette kannte, würde sie auf meine Idee eingehen, denn sie wollte immer schnellstmöglich in ihren geliebten Klamottenläden sein.

„Hm, kann schon sein. Aber was ist, wenn es da nicht weiter geht oder wir uns verlaufen?"

Ungläubig schaute ich Yvette an. Hatte sie etwa bedacht, dass es noch länger dauern würde, wenn einer der von ihr genannten Fälle eintraf? Nein, das konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen. Sie hatte zwar Recht mit ihren Zweifeln, aber aus irgendeinem Grund wollte ich unbedingt diesen Weg gehen.

„Wenn es da nicht weiter geht, können wir uns immer noch umdrehen und du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass wir uns auf einer geraden Straße verlaufen, oder?"  
Jetzt war sie es, die mich ungläubig anschaute.

„Du hast Recht. Also dann, auf geht's!"

Wir streiften schon einige Minuten an den Bürogebäuden, die dieses Viertel beherrschten, entlang, als Yvette mich fragte, ob ich mir sicher sei, dass von hier aus ein Weg in die Innenstadt führe.

„Keine Ahnung…."

Noch während ich Yvette antwortete, fiel mein Blick auf zwei seltsame Wände, die direkt am Weg zwischen ein paar Beeten standen. Sie sahen aus, wie zwei Schwarze-Brett-Tafeln, jedoch konnte ich mir kaum vorstellen, dass solche Tafeln mitten in einem Büro-Viertel stehen sollten.

„…..hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", rief Yvette mir plötzlich zu.

„Was? Ja, klar.", antwortete ich ihr, immer noch wie verzaubert die Wände anstarrend.

Wenige Meter vor den Wänden sagte ich zu Yvette: „Schau doch mal da vorne nach, ob es da in die Stadt geht. Sonst können wir ja zurück gehen."

Während Yvette sich murrend auf den Weg machte, ging ich auf die beiden Wände zu. erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass an den beiden Wänden zwei Vorhänge angebracht waren. neugierig betrachtete ich sie. Was waren das für seltsame Wände?

Erkundungsfreudig wie ich war, machte ich noch einen Schritt, um dann die vorhänge gleichzeitig zur Seite zu ziehen. Ich konnte meinen Augen kaum trauen. Auf der einen Wand war ein Junge zu sehen, auf der anderen drei Jugendliche. Alle bewegten sich.

„Das kann nicht sein…", flüsterte ich vor mich hin und starrte den Jungen an. „Tom? Tom Riddle? Wie…?" Dann schaute ich die andere Wand an. „Harry, Hermione und Ron? Das kann einfach nicht sein…", stammelte ich ungläubig vor mich hin.

Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass die vier wild gestikulierten. Sie schienen mir zeigen zu wollen, dass ich zu ihnen kommen soll. Ich schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf. Das konnte doch gar nicht wahr sein…

„Laura? Wa-… was ist das?", hörte ich plötzlich eine Stimme hinter mir. „Sind das nicht diese…"

Schlagartig drehte ich mich um. Yvette starrte zuerst mich, dann die Leinwände an.

„Wa-was ist mit deinem Arm!", fragte sie mich mit quietschender Stimme.

Ich schaute meinen rechten Arm an, die Stelle an der eigentlich mein Ellbogen hätte sein müssen. Dieser war jedoch nicht mehr da, sondern verschwand in der Leinwand, auf der Tom zu sehen war.

„Huh…", schockiert starrte ich Tom an, der auf mich zuging und nach meinem Arm griff. Er schien mit irgendetwas zufrieden zu sein, denn es sah aus als wäre ein Lächeln über seine Lippen gehuscht.

Ich schaute noch einmal zu Yvette, als ich plötzlich einen unheimlichen Sog an meinem Arm spürte. Ich merkte, wie mein ganzer Arm in der Leinwand verschwand und ich fühlte Finger, die mein Handgelenk umschlossen. Ich hörte eine Stimme, die mit mir sprach, aber ich verstand sie nicht und dann wurde mir schwarz vor Augen. Ich hatte ein unglaubliches Schwindelgefühl. Was passierte hier bloß?

Dann hörte ich wieder diese Stimme, doch diesmal verstand ich sie: „Hey, alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Ich öffnete die Augen. Vor mir sah ich eine riesige Menschenmenge und einen großen roten Zug. Und neben mir stand ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren.

„Tom Riddle…?"


End file.
